TUP Ipod Shuffle
by RubyGloom15a
Summary: A series of Taz and Up oneshots based on the songs of my Ipod shuffle. Some are fluffy, some are funny, some are romantic and NONE are sad! Please read and review. Copyright to me!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Song: The Drug In Me Is You

Artist: Falling In Reverse

The knock on his door awoke Up from his light nap, it had been weeks since he has slept and he now had to try to snatch a few precious hours of slumber during daylight hours. Ever since the events of bug world, images of a dead Taz has haunted his dreams, it was becoming unbearable, it was affecting his concious life as well, he was unable to talk to Taz, making the small hispanic angry at him, it was making him lose his mind! Grunting, Up finally made it to the secure metal doors, punched the code in and came face to face with said small hispanic. Ignoring the butterflies that squirmed inside of his gut the commander invited the latino in where she proceeded to shout every profanity Up had ever heard (and even some he hadn't). "Finished?" he asked grunpily as her flushed face began to regain it's natural olive tone, and her breathing started to slow to regular rate. "Why are jou ignoring me, estupido bastardo?" her words were tough, but her face portrayed the pain and sadness that was eating away a her beautiful little heart, a large sigh flowed through Up's mouth, "I aint ignorin' ya Taz, I'm just...feelin' a little outta action is all", he knew she could see right through his crappily though up lie. His throbbing and bruised cheekbone proved his theory right, as did the scowling woman who had so painfully punched it! "A little out of action" she whispered, her head hung low so that the commander wouldn't see how broken that statement had made her. "Jou think it's okay to ignore me for weeks because jour feeling... a little out of action", pulling her face up so that Up could see her tears, she continued. "All I have thought about for the past two weeks is how jou saved my life, and how much it's affected me. I come here to thank jou, and all I get is a shitty lie. Jou know what- I thought that jou were back, I guess I was wrong eh, jour still as pathetic as before'. Fists clenched she swept towards the door, the tears still in full flow, until a strong arm blocked her path, rendering her helpless. "Damn it Taz, I am back, I thought I proved it to ya down on bug planet, can't ya see how much I care bout ya? Your my drug Taz". Sniffling quielty she whispered back "prove it", to which Up gladly did, sweeping her into his strong arms he pulled her head up and slammed his lips into hers in a passionate and much needed kiss, that she was only too happy to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Song: Just Can't Get Enough

Artist: The Saturdays

It was true what they said behind their backs, the rumours that were thought to be said in hushed tones- it was all true! The Comander was getting it on with the Lieutenant! In public view their relationship would seem completely platonic, sometimes even violent when they felt they needed to convince their peers further. But after hours, they would be by each others side, they would watch movies, kiss, comfort and love, because the truth was- they just couldn't get enough of each other, and everyone knew it! Every spare break the couple got would be spent sneaking into supply cabinets and kissing like lovesick teenagers, every mission would be met with burning desire and lustful gazes snatched at the other, every conference and meeting would be met with the pair holding hands or playing footsie under the table because the truth of it was- they just couldn't keep their hands off each other. And this is how it would remain, because lets be honest, they wouldn't want it any other way! They knew that one day someone would find them fooling about in the medical warehouse, and that the admiral would be informed- they'd both lose their rank and would be forced to remain as ensigns, but for them it was the thrill of the chase, both of them would happily give up their rank if it meant that they could spend more time being hopeslessy in love and free to roam each other as they so desperately desired! Because when all is said and done, the commander just couldn't get enough of his lieutenant, and she definately had no complaints about the situation either!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Song: Come What May

Artist: Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman

It was the middle of the night, every ranger on the ship 15A2 was asleep in bed- except two very restless souls going by the names of Commder Up and Lieutenant Taz, it would have been coincidence that they were both unable to sleep, if it hadn't been the same reason that was keeping them awake. Bug Planet. Just those two words were enough to send these two (usually) rational leaders into complete confusion and distress. They were both thinking the same thing, but neither had the guts to say it first, and so now, for years their love has been tucked away- until Bug Planet, when Up had saved Taz's life despite nearly losing his own, and once again that pesky emotion had resurfaced with a vengeance, and neither of them knew what to do.

"Dammit, that little midget has got me all worked up again, need to get a dead God-damned grip of myself, don't wanna lose her again by being weak" the commander muttered angrily to himself, but it was to no avail, his heart kept thumping erratically and his brain kept thinking about her, it was no use trying to deny it anymore, he would love her until the end of time.

Just a few doors down, angry Spanish curse words could be heard from a small latino's room. "Estupido idiota, always makes me feel like this, like the world revolves around him. Joder, now I sound as patético as him". But despite her furious scolding and cursing she knew it was pointless, she would always want to be there by his side because she would love him until the end of time.

The sudden realisation sparked something in Up's head, and not caring what time of the night it was, he jumped up and ran as fast as he could to his front door, carelessly punching in the door code with shaking hands, opening the door frantially he... found Taz at his door, her pjamas still on and a mad blush consuming her delicate face. Not needing to say anything the lovers kissed gently savoring the passion. Come what may, they would always love each other until their daying day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Song: In My Head

Artist: Jason Derulo

It was the annual Rangers Awards Ceremony, where ensign would be presented with rank and special ranges would recieve trophies for exceptional service, to Taz and Up however, it was an extremely boring and uncomfortable event. For one, Taz was forced to wear an elegant dress and heels, which was hazardous for Up's health should he dare to compliment her! For two, it meant that high ranked members were 'encouraged' to socialise and interact with the lower ranked rangers, which in this case, proved hazardous to the poor ensign's health! Tonight was particularly boring as Taz and Up watched people recieve certificates and badges for almost three hours. After that was the disco...which almosty never ended successfully.

It would seem that Taz knew a few ensigns this year from whom she had known from her childhood in Spain before the robot attack, and had spent most of the night catching up with them. But now she was dancing with a boy named Enrique who had wandering hands which were about to be surgically removed by the commander if they persisted their lustful journey across Taz's hips. Up was not jealous- that was what he kept telling himself, he was just showing concern for a friend...who he just so happened to be in love with! So it was no surprise when ten minutes later, said commander strolled up to Taz and her partner and cut into their interaction, a grim look on his face. "Up, what de hell are jou doing idiota?" Taz protested as he dragged her (reluctantly) away by her petite wrist. "Taz his hands were all over ya'" she sighed heavily "si, I know I was having fun". "Listen Taz, ya aint goin find any fun dancin with him, stay here with me" he persuaded her gently swaying them both on the dance floor. Taz sighed, giving up "I swear to dead God I will never understand what goes on in jour head". Up smirked "well Tazzie, in my head, I see you all over me, I see us fulfilling my fantasy and mostly...I see you screaming out" he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine and a blush in her face. They decided to finish their dance in Up's room. Maybe the ceremony wasn't so boring after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick A/N: Thank you so much for reading and following this, please review me some ideas though! This chapter is for sharpie601! J

**Chapter 5**

**Song: Magic**

**Artist: B.O.B ft Rivers Cuomo**

Rapping on his door excitedly Taz waited for her secret lover to open up, although what she was going to say when he finally did his appearing act, she was still unsure of. Hearing the sounds of approaching footsteps and the low grumbles, Taz's stomach started churning, she didn't know whether it was excitement or not!

After what seemed like far too long Up finally appeared in the doorway, his pyjamas and hair dishevelled with sleep, his eyes barely open- until he took in the quivering Latino woman stood so appealingly in his doorway. "Taz! What the hell are ya doing here- do ya know what time it is?" she grinned widely, completely ignoring his question as she stepped past him and sat herself down in his standard G.L.E.E coach- it was like sitting on concrete, but it was better than fainting! Waggling her index finger seductively at the befuddled commander she giggled, watching as his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, none the less he still closed the door and made his way over to her. Grabbing his shirt aggressively Taz slammed her lips into Up's in a kiss he was all too happy to return,

They finally broke apart, both flushed and out of breath "not that I didn't like it, but what the hell was that for?" Up asked through breaths, "dat, was for de magic" she whispered back. "huh… magic- Taz what the hell do ya mean?" his mind was confused and sleepy, all politeness had left his body when he had been prematurely woken up. "I just said…for de 'magic' idiota" placing his hand on her belly, it dawned on him! Grinning like an idiot, Up grabbed Taz in bear hug, while she cried into his shoulder, the positive pregnancy test lay forgotten on the sofa cushion.

In all of 7 months Taz and Up would be able to meet that little bundle of magic that had grown inside of Taz, and it was well worth the wait!


	6. Chapter 6

Quick A/N: Thanks to the people who have reviewed, and thanks to anyone who is reading this. Please don't forget to suggest some ideas, all are welcome, thanks J

**Chapter 6**

**Song: Now Your Gone**

**Artist: Basshunter**

Taz sat alone on her bed, her hair was free from it's usual bandana, her face looked slightly thinner and a few shades paler, she also had large bags underneath her eyes, why you ask?.. Because he was gone.

Only a week ago Commander Up had been sent away on a mission- without his trusted Latino lieutenant who had been forced to stay behind like a lost puppy. But Taz would never show how lost she was without him. So instead, she refused to leave her room, she didn't eat, she barely slept and training was a lost cause until he returned. It was only when Up wasn't there that she began to realise just how much she needed him- he was always there to comfort and protect her, and she took advantage of this everyday! Taz simply couldn't function without her soppy commander, they were like hideous and bugs- they just went together! If only Up could see how badly she was missing him, the majority of her nights were spent either sitting by the communications lab desperately awaiting a call that never came, or asleep in his bed dreaming about his return home, and whether he was missing her as much as she was him.

It had now been two weeks since Up was sent on his dreaded mission (which I might add, had been a perfect success) and their starship was set to land at any moment. However, when Up finally boarded his original starship- Taz was nowhere to be found! Befuddled, the commander asked the crew all around the ship, but no one had seen the feisty little lieutenant in over two weeks! Scratching his prematurely grey hair Up headed towards their rooms which were situated in the same hallway. Deciding first to shower and freshen up, he punched in the code to his room where he found a considerably more worn out Taz than before he left. She was dressed in his old G.L.E.E standard T-shirt, and her hair was loose- she'd never looked more beautiful. Gently shaking the small female, the commander scrunched his face up ready for the painful slap that he would receive for waking her. Instead he felt a pair of warm lips caressing his own in a gentle kiss that he was all to happy to receive. When they pulled apart Taz wrapped her arms around Up's waist 'never leave me again bastardo'.


End file.
